


energy can shange fisk

by Juuso



Category: The Energy Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juuso/pseuds/Juuso





	energy can shange fisk

Energy is everything, thought a man named George. he had come to know this through riding a bus. literally the word is made out of energy, the physical world does not exist.

E=mc squared

although this is not the common knowledge, it may be true.

are you are you a negative person? you should try to be positive and your life will be better.

George's wife fell in  love with him all over again, because after taking the bus for a week he was a new man. he kinked off energy vampires.

Although as we know there is an underground city of energy vampires in Mountview, oh I mean Montreal.

George LOVED the world, he is a love magnate

 


End file.
